


Recollections

by NeverComingHome



Category: Anthropomorfic
Genre: Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:41:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverComingHome/pseuds/NeverComingHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the porn battle prompts: guilt, any</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recollections

Repression won’t remember and Denial can’t forget. Repression won’t remember in hope that Denial will forget, but Denial won’t forget in case Repression remembers. 

“It didn’t mean anything,” they whisper, hands just above Repression’s thighs, moving them up and down, clawing at the air like it’s a tangible thing. “I knew we should’ve stopped, but I couldn’t. That doesn’t mean I’m in love with you because I‘m not. Why would I fall in love with someone who turns me into someone I don’t know. That’s why you’re not in love with me, isn’t it?”

Repression taps their feet within their shoes, staring fixedly at a spot just above Denial’s head and doesn’t reply. Denial wishes they would say something because if they don’t talk then Denial is forced to remember how Repression‘s back arched off the sheets with a look so euphoric it made all Denial‘s accomplishments feel like overrated participation. They’d never felt so completely and utterly wanted as they did in Repression’s arms. Repression moaned like the walls were made of cork-board or they were miles from civilization and begged for what they wanted like they knew they wouldn’t remember their shame in the morning. Denial teased them both, unable to break old habits, but though it felt harder to give in to what they both wanted the result was dancing colors beneath closed lids and a headboard that spun as Repression panted into the back of their neck.

“You kissed me first.”

Repression instinctively shakes their head and for a moment they remember. They remember blowing into Denial’s ear and Denial turning their head and hesitating before kissing them like they were trying to break both their hearts. They remember laughter when they nearly toppled off the bed and tugged the curtain down to reveal the brutal reality of daylight. Repression had crawled away from Denial as they suddenly recalled all the reasons it was a bad idea and how wrong it felt when it was no longer happening. Their inner voice kicked a can of regret against the insides of Repression’s skull and their head had twitched as if trying to shake the thoughts out of it while they wordlessly crawled away from Denial and gathered up their clothes.

Denial watches Repression cover their mouth in muted horror as they recall what happened and yet can’t bring themselves to lower their hands and comfort the other. 

“I’m sorry, Rep, can’t we start over? I’ll never let it happen again I swear.”

Repression closes their eyes and their chin quirks briefly to the left. When they look up there’s a grin on their face, openly blissful, and they reach out to fondly muss the other’s hair. 

“You fell asleep on my couch, Denny, calm down. It‘s no big deal.”

Denial can’t help that their hands shake, but they quickly put them in their pocket so Repression can’t see. “Right.” they whisper, then more loudly, “No big deal.”


End file.
